Crying Out For Love at Night
by lifesbrokenmarionette
Summary: Halloween turned Hallowed Dead. Alucard comes across a young magi-child and decides to take him from the scene of familial massacre, hiding him from Hellsing altogether. However, the magi will turn 11 soon. What to do? Watch the training of Alucard's magi-sub. Discover a world painted not in the many colors of nature but merely in the red color of life. He needs a name though. Hmm.
1. Disclaimer Template

**To All My Readers:**

 **Instead of posting Disclaimers at the beginning of each and every chapter, I have decided it would benefit me to simply create this template and post it instead on all of my new stories.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Lifesbrokenmarionette**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Profile:**

 **NAME: Lifesbrokenmarionette**

 **AGE: Too young for some. Too old for others.**

 **OCCUPATION: Full-Time Student, Part-Time Writer, Mom**

 **AVERAGE INCOME: Enough to put food on the table and a roof over our head.**

 **DESIRES: To live a wholesome life and give all to my child.**

 **Average Writers Profile:**

 **NAME: Well Renowned and REAL**

 **AGE: Varying, mostly old enough to know how to make money efficiently.**

 **OCCUPATION: Writer, Millionaire, Parent**

 **AVERAGE INCOME: Enough to pay people to put meals on their table and build roofs for their heads.**

 **DESIRES: To not see shoddy representations of their lives posted in Disclaimers.**

 **Reasons for posting this is to make certain that any and all reading this understand that while the thoughts that go into bastardizing and virtually ripping apart an original writer's thoughts and ideas, along with any OC, environmental changes and scenarios that do not match up with cannon writing or are entirely new are mine, the original inspiration belongs to someone else. So please, read on and get to know the thoughts and inspiration behind each new story posted after this disclaimer. Please note that this is for the whole posting process of the subsequent story. You will not see a disclaimer in this story after this.**

 **Thank you,**

 **Lifesbrokenmarionette**


	2. New Discovery

**AN: Motivation…motivation…motivated. Bzzt. XD**

 **But enough of me rambling lol.**

 **ENJOY! ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 1:

It was All Hollow's Eve in 1986 and 6-year-old Harry Potter (or Boy as he knew himself) once again found himself in his cupboard locked up tight.

He heard his relatives upstairs, Dudley boasting about his cowboy costume. Harry was quiet as usual, fearing his Uncle Vernon's smack, so he was the only one who heard the screams outside. He knew they were real because the tele wasn't on. The Dursleys came down quickly when Vernon heard the screaming. Harry stayed silent, hoping to draw no attention. He heard yelling from his relatives as Vernon whirled open the door.

It quickly turned to screams. Petunia died first. Harry watched through the cracks as whatever it was ripped out her throat.

Dudley was next, his guts spilling to the floor.

Vernon's arms were ripped from their sockets, blood spraying everywhere, painting the walls in a macabre fashion.

Harry was scared silent, his self-preservation instincts kicking in. He watched the creatures feast on his relatives. Three total. He tried to move quietly away from the door but hissed in pain when his shin bumped his cot.

In the next moment, the door was ripped off and Harry was grabbed around the waist. He cried out as he was drug from the cupboard. He whimpered when the creature flung him against the wall, He waited for the pain of death with his eyes squeezed shut.

It never came.

He squinted his eyes, only to see black. Opening his eyes fully, he saw a cloak. Following the cloak up he met the covered eyes of a man with a red hat. The smoking barrel of the gun he held was the obvious reason for the three piles of dust near his relatives' corpses.

The man knelt before him, glasses covered eyes meeting his green ones. The man reached out a hand to his head. Harry let him, never breaking gazes, only to whimper a bit when he touched a small gash on his head. The man removed his gloved hand and, with Harry watching, licked his fingers, a long tongue wiping all the excess blood away.

Harry still didn't try to run, though he knew not why. He was feeling quite dizzy now, the shock and adrenalin wearing off. The man must have noticed for he picked up Harry with one arm, surprisingly gentle, the other still holding the gun semi-aloft.

"Sleep, young human magi, you have been through quite the shock tonight. You must be quiet however, or I shall never sneak you past my master." The man said.

"Why?" Harry whispered. "Who?"

"I'll explain better later. For now, be content with my name. You may call me Alucard." Alucard said, wrapping the child in shadows. The creatures in Surry and their unfortunate victims were killed alongside. Once the situation was wrapped up, Alucard reported to his master and when he received a dismissal he returned to headquarters. He had found quite the catch tonight and was curious about the new direction in his life…er-…unlife. He grinned, teeth showing wide as he pulled the young, sleeping boy out of his coat and placed him in his coffin. Joining the boy in slumber, he wrapped his arms tight and let shadows hide his resting place.

Tomorrow ought to be interesting. The child would need a new name at the very least.

END CHAPTER ONE

 **There…alright, this one is going to be very…sub!harry. He will be strong, don't get me wrong, but he will be subservient to Alucard in nearly all things.**

 **Review! I shall have more for the lot of you soon!**

 **Thx, Lifesbrokenmarionette**


End file.
